


Vert d'espérance

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble Collection, Fix-It, Gen, I Will Rewrite This Entire Movie If I Must, writing as coping mechanism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Vert (adj/nom masc) : Intermédiaire entre le bleu et le jaune. Couleur de l’espoir, le vert est porteur de chance.





	Vert d'espérance

Au moment où l’Enfer se déchaîne, où toutes les portes s’ouvrent et que ce n’est plus qu’un immense brasier où les colères brûlent à l’unisson, Valkyrie s’élance comme les autres. Le chaos du monde hurle à ses oreilles. On ne reconnaît rien du tout. C'est un vomissement de haine rouge et un hurlement du cœur. Ils vengent ceux qui sont tombés, ceux qui ne reviendront pas, ceux pour qui un claquement de doigts ne suffira pas. Ceux qui ont été jetés du haut d’une falaise et ceux qui se sont fait écraser sans pouvoir se défendre. Certains ne reviendront pas.

Valkyrie aurait pourtant juré, du coin de l’œil, qu’un éclat vert suivait Thor à chaque fois qu’il faisait pleuvoir la foudre.

Et lorsque Thanos reçoit une dague en plein cœur, un sourire se dessine en miroir sur deux Dieux issus d'Asgard.


End file.
